Two Doors Down
by OUAThooked
Summary: ***ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE***After months of avoiding her alluring coworker, Emma Swan gives into the temptation that is Killian Jones. CS AU.
1. Free

**A/N** Okay so this is my new story _Two Doors Down_. I have  never done a multi chapter story before so I am trying my best with continuity. Gentle but honest reviews are encouraged! I really don't know what I am doing here folks... lol

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

 _She walked out of the ladies room, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. As she turned a corner she hit something solid. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"_

 _"No worries, lass. I wasn't paying attention."_

 _Emma's head shot up when a thick Irish accent filled her ears. This man was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His hair dark and unruly, in the most perfect way, and she felt like she was drowning in an ocean when she caught his eye. Drowning a wonderful death, that is._

 _"Emma, this is Killian Jones. He's our new Chief Marketing Officer," the man next to Killian spoke. It was in that moment she realized David Nolan, aka her boss (and brother), was standing there as well. "Emma is our Chief Financial Officer, and my personal problem solver. She's also my little sister," David finished in a teasing voice._

 _She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for that lovely introduction," she said and then turned to Killian to speak. "My office is just down the hall if you ever need anything." Emma gave them both a smile and bid farewell, "Boys."_

* * *

Later that day, Emma gathered her documents together and stacked them neatly. With her quarterly review over with, she could finally enjoy a weekend without extra work. She glanced up as people filed out of the conference room, occasionally saying a farewell to colleagues. A flash of blue met green before her eyes went back to meet the task at hand; nope, not today.

Those wonderfully gorgeous blue eyes would have to look at someone else, because Emma Swan was in no mood for his games today.

When she made her move to leave the room, he was waiting there for her by the door.

"Not now, Jones."

"I was just going to congratulate you on your new found freedom. Big plans for the weekend?"

She rolled her eyes as him. "None that concern you."

"Maybe they should." He was prying. He was _always_ prying.

"Mr. Jones, if you would so kindly step out of my way, I have work to finish. I would like to start enjoying this, how did you put it…oh, right 'new found freedom'. So if you would…" Emma motioned to the door behind him with her hand.

"Of course. Pleasure as always, Swan." Unnoticed by Emma, Killian's face dropped a little. He held the door open for her and motioned for her to walk out.

As Emma walked past him, she felt his hand graze her arm lightly. She tried to ignore the chills it sent down her spine, she really did. But when she got back to her office her mind filled with a conversation they had a few months back.

 _The week ended and Emma's office door opened and closed in a quick movement._

 _She looked up confused. Her eyes rolled automatically when she realized who it was. "Yeah sure, come on in." The words dripped with sarcasm._

 _Killian was pressed up against the door. He looked like a frantic lost puppy. "Don't take this the wrong way, but can I hide in here for a moment?"_

 _Emma stared at Killian slightly amused now. "Why?"_

 _"The woman in the copy room just touched my arse…and was following me back to my office." He said as he threaded his fingers through his hair. Killian finally looked to Emma, and gave her a sheepish smile. With a shrug of his shoulders he continued, "I mean, I don't blame her…but I prefer to not be felt up while making copies."_

 _"Is there ever an appropriate time to be felt up at work, Jones?" She asked dryly._

 _He sauntered over to her. Palms flat on her desk, he came to her eye level and spoke. "There's a time and place for everything, Ms. Swan. It just depends on who's involved."_

* * *

She kept herself busy for the remainder of her day. Responding to emails and cleaning her work space were just a few things she patted herself on the back for as she walked out of her office. Locking the door behind her, she walked down the now quiet floor. Emma couldn't remember ever leaving work before 8pm.

As she turned a corner she noticed a light illuminating the hallway from under a door, curiosity got the best of her and she strode towards it. When she reached the office she wanted to literally hit herself in the face for being so stupid. Just like every other office door in the building, this one had a small silver plaque with black engraving. Only this one read _Killian Jones_. Great, he was the last person she wanted to talk to.

Slowly backing away, she made her way towards the elevator. Her heels clicking as she went. Emma did her best not to disrupt the silence but the dinging elevator probably wasn't helping. Just as the doors were about to close and hand held the door and they reopened.

"Hiding from me, Swan?" His voice was suave, as always.

"I'm just trying to go home, Jones." Emma replied dryly, pressing the button to take them down into the garage. She glanced at him in a silent question to ask if he was going there as well. A small nod was his response.

She stood back against the wall with her arms crossed, pretending as though his presence had zero effect on her. They rode the elevator down in silence. Emma watched as the floor number slowly decreased—agonizingly slow.

Killian watched her from his corner, not even trying to hide the fact he was staring. She wore a black dress that hugged her slender figure, and heels that he was sure were killing her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a bun—he furrowed his brows at that. There used to be a time she would let her hair down, literally and figuratively. Those were rare occasions now. He once made a comment on it, her hair that is, but it had the opposite effect than he was hoping for.

 _"You are far less intimidating this way. It probably helps the mail boy get his job done. Poor lad is bloody terrified of you, but who could blame him." He had said with a teasing grin._

 _"Excuse me?" She had raised her head in surprise. Killian had stood at her door, looking over at her—his eyes had held a spark she couldn't describe._

 _"Your hair, you should leave it like that more often." He had stated quietly with a smile, then turned and left her to her work._

 _Before he'd left he caught a blush rising in her cheeks and spreading to her ears._

Now, smiling at the memory, Killian opened his mouth to say something, but the elevator ding interrupted his train of thought. Emma walked out first, not even glancing in his direction when she told him to have a good weekend. He stepped out after her and looked at his watch, it was barely 8:30pm on a Friday—

"Swan!" He yelled out, jogging to catch up with her.

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned towards Killian with a questioning face.

"Have a drink with me?"

"What? No, I can't, I—" Her response came from shock. Did Killian just ask her out?

"Swan, stop reading so much into everything people say and do around you. Let your hair down, and have a drink with me," Killian said, giving her a pointed look.

Emma's mouth hung open, a bit taken back by his abruptness. She glanced back at her car and then towards Killian.

"This is _not_ a date." Her response was definite.

"As you wish," he answered, a smile playing at his lips. Killian led them over to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Since when are you gentleman?" she asked him as he walked over to his side.

Killed quirked a brow to her. "I'm always a gentleman, love."

He started the car and backed out of the lot. Emma turned towards him with a million questions buzzing in her head.

"Emma, try something new, it's called trust," Killian said, shooting her an encouraging smile.

"What have you ever done to earn my trust?" She asked sarcastically.

"What have I done to make me seem so untrustworthy?" The shock written all over his face didn't go unnoticed. He drove through the streets of Boston with ease.

Emma didn't answer him, because she didn't have one. Killian's eyes were focused on the road, but he occasionally met her eyes with a similar expression.

Turning into a bar he came to often, he pulled up to valet and turned to her. "Love, whatever dreadful things you have made up about me in that pretty head of yours obviously need dispelling." That was all he said as he got out of the car, leaving it on for the valet, and walked around the car. He waved off the valet at Emma's door and opened it himself, stretching his hand out for hers.

"You know, I can get my own door."

"I don't doubt that darling, but what kind of man would I be then?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the question, but inside her heart was swooning at the nickname. She accepted his hand and stepped out of the car. They walked up to the door, once again Killian opened it for her, and they settled in a corner booth. This place was everything Emma wanted to avoid. Mood setting—jazz music with dim lighting. To top it off, Killian secluded them from everyone else. They were on a fucking date whether she wanted it or not.

He noticed her hesitation with everything, but she wasn't making any move to leave. Point for Killian. Killian flagged a server over to their table. "Whats your poison, Swan?"

"Vodka Martini. Dry. With like three olives," she said up to the woman, thanking her when she was finished.

The woman turned to Killian with a sultry smile, "And for you?"

"Rum, whatever you got. Thanks." He barely gave the waitress a second look.

Emma and Killian held each others stare for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to say something.

Emma broke first. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Just straight to it then, yeah?" he said with his hands folded on the table.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Emma, I don't if you've noticed, but I quite fancy you." There was no hint of a joke in his voice.

Her eyes almost bugged out from her head. "I'm sorry…what?"

Killian laughed lightly, was she really that oblivious…or was he that bad at flirting? This woman basically ruled his world and she has absolutely no idea. Well, it was now or never he supposed.

"I take offense to you doubting me—" he started, leaning back into the booth as the waitress came by with their drinks.

"Thanks," he said to her and then focused again on Emma. "Love, I have been trying to get on your good side for months! You won't give me the time of day, you can barely look at me when we are in a room toge—" His face lit up in that moment. A realization hit him so quickly, all his thoughts became scrabbled—but one fact was clear.

"You like me," he stated with a wide grin.

"I do not!" Emma's eyes were wide, she tried to focus on her drink instead of him. She took a few gulps, downing her Martini.

"Oh don't get bashful on me now, Swan. How long have you known?" Killian was way too giddy for her liking.

"Jones, let's get one thing clear. I have zero feelings for you, actually right now i'm feeling pissed that you dragged me out here and are assuming I want you just as much as you want me. Which is flattering, but i'm not interested."

He threw his hands up. "Whatever you say, Swan." If he was hurt by her words, he made no sign to show it.

Emma stared at him for a moment, and then stood. "I need another drink."

Killian watched her get up and walk to the bar. She was so stubborn sometimes, but if he were being honest—he loved the challenge. He grabbed his own drink, stood from his seat, and walked up behind her.

Emma jumped a little when she felt hot breath on her ear. "You can't run from me now, Emma."

She turned to look at him, and made a decision. Emma grabbed his drink from his hand and downed the rest; the rum burning at her throat. Eyebrows raised, she held her hand out to him. "Dance with me."

Before he knew what was happening, they were dancing to the soft Jazz music that filled the room. Her hand in his as he took the lead. They didn't speak, only used fleeting glances to fill their silence.

Nothing about this night felt awkward, which should have made Emma feel uneasy. It shouldn't be this comfortable with him. But here she was, dancing with the man who filled her thoughts late at night. The attraction has been undeniable since day one, and as much as she's tried to ignore it, here he was calling her out on it.

She took this moment to really admire his features, his eyes weren't as blue as they seemed. They swirled with green, but were constantly darkened by lust and desire that you couldn't tell. Yes, she had noticed that. He had a small scar on his cheek, and for a moment she wondered what it was from. Maybe one day he'd tell her. _Whoa, slow down._ She thought. At some point throughout the day he had discarded his suit jacket and was left in a dark blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and had the sleeves rolled up. He looked calm and collected while she looked like an uptight (sexy) librarian.

Killian pulled her a bit closer in that moment and spoke softly in her ear. "Let it down, love." He pulled the pin from her bun, letting her soft blonde tendrils fell past her shoulders. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "That feels good."

"Do you feel free yet, Emma?" His words were quiet.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Maybe I do."

* * *

Special thanks to Jamie and Eryn for being my ff support as always!

Review or ya know follow/fav heehee...

Let me know what you think! xx


	2. Slow Down

**A/N** Eryn is once again my savior. Thank you for putting up with me! xo

* * *

Emma's feet hit the pavement hard Sunday morning. Her lungs burned the more she quickened pace.

"Come on, Murph," she said looking down at the giant fur ball running next to her. Every so often she had to drag him along, but generally he obliged.

She ran for the sake of running. Maybe she had hoped for a clear mind and the end of it, but if anything she was even more intrigued with who Killian was…and that terrified her. Emma had never wanted to know a person more in her life. Running was occasionally a part of her morning ritual, and this weekend she had deemed it a necessity.

After the events of Friday night occurred, she couldn't get Killian out of her head. They danced, chatted, and he drove her back to her car. It was the strangest date she'd ever unwillingly went on but surprisingly also the best. Dare she even say that she was a little disappointed when he hadn't kissed her goodnight.

She ran around Copley Square with the rest of the early risers, giving the occasional nod to those she recognized, and then made her way home. Emma's phone lit up with a new text as she walked in her apartment, her sister-in-law, Mary Margaret, wanted to meet up for coffee.

(Emma) _Yeah, I just have to shower. See you at 9?_

(Mary Margaret) _Perfect, I'll see you then!_

* * *

About an hour later, Emma sat at a table in a small coffee shop nearby. It was her usual spot around the corner from her place. The once yoga studio now turned coffee shop tended to attract the trendy hipsters of Boston, but she enjoyed people watching and got a kick out of some of their outfit choices. She patiently awaited Mary Margarets arrival by reading the flyers on the table, her eyes rolled at the slam poetry nights and saddened at the lost pets. Every time the door opened, a small bell dinged over head and she'd look up like clockwork. When it dinged for what seemed like the 100th time, she yet again found her glance swinging toward the door. In an instant, though, she regretted it. Emma quickly buried her face behind a flyer and feigned interest.

 _Life's Short._

 _Get a divorce._

 _321.341.0900_

"Something I should know, Swan?" Killian asked as he peered over her and read the flyer in her hands.

Dammit. That smooth voice of his was going to get _her_ in trouble one day. She placed the flyer down and caught Killian's sinfully gorgeous blue eyes. Tearing herself away from his stare, she tried to act surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled at Emma and sat across from her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Actually, yes, I would. I'm expecting someone."

In that moment the waiter stopped by with Emma's coffee. "Can I get you anything, sir?" he asked Killian.

"No, he's not staying," Emma answered for him, rather abruptly.

"Tea would be great, thanks," Killian responded to the man, ignoring Emma.

Emma stared at him nervously. "You really shouldn't be here."

He gave her another dazzling smile. "I'll just keep you company 'til your friend gets here, love." Killian was making it hard for her to even be remotely upset. "How are you, Swan? I haven't heard from you since Friday evening."

Emma's cheeks burned. Oh _crap, was blushing now? God._ "Oh, right… Well, I've been busy."

Killian raised a questioning eyebrow to her. "I don't think binge watching Netflix counts as being busy."

She was sure her face was brilliant red by now.

"Look—" He started, and took her hand in his. Emma's eyes went wide. "—I rather enjoyed our night together and I would love to see you again…and not by chance. I've got a crazy schedule this week coming up, so why don't you come by my place and let me make you dinner tonight. Yeah?"

She answered in a hushed voice. "I don't think that's a good idea. We work together."

"Swan, it's just dinner." Those eyes of his brimmed with hopefulness. .

"Just dinner?" She asked with trepidation.

"Aye. Let's make it seven?"

"Okay. Dinner. Seven," Emma repeated it back like a checklist.

Killian released her hand and grabbed his tea. "I better get this to go. See you tonight." He beamed before standing

The door dinged lightly again, but Emma was too distracted by the loss of Killian's hand on hers to notice.

Mary Margaret walked in at the same time Killian was leaving. "Oh, Killian! How are you? What are you doing here?"

 _Oh…_ this _friend._ Killian understood Emma's concern now.

He lifted his to-go tea to her and gave her a beaming smile. "Hello love, just starting my day."

"Right! Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush. Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting Emma," she said as she glance over his shoulder at Emma (who currently was smiling like an idiot).

Mary Margaret cut a suspicious look between Killian and Emma and as her eyes settled back on Killian, she raised her eyebrows surprised.

"Well, I better run. I have a bit of shopping that needs to get done." He gave her a hug and slipped out the door.

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret sat at the table with their finished coffees. They chatted for an hour, catching each other up on their lives outside of work. Emma learned that her and David were trying for a baby. She didn't know if she was more excited at the idea of them being parents or for her to one day be an aunt.

"Emma, what was Killian doing here?" Mary Margaret switched subjects eager to get a juicy answer or two.

"Getting coffee or something?" Emma feigned ignorance.

Mary Margaret leveled her eyes with Emma's, telling her that she didn't buy goofy smiled she showed as he was leaving was far too telling. "Oh so he just so happened to be downtown on a Sunday morning? And his spirits seemed a bit higher than usual this morning, don't you think? And come to think of it, so are yours?"

There was nothing she could hide from Mary Margaret and Emma rolled her eyes."Fine, he just came over and said hi. We do work together you know."

"Of course, because that's a reason." The twinkle in Mary Margaret's eyes were far too much for Emma to handle, when even she didn't know what she and Killian were yet. Luckily, her sister-in-law dropped the topic after that.

After another couple minutes of chatting, they promised to do dinner soon and parted ways.

* * *

Later that day, Emma stood in her bathroom, curling her hair when her phone buzzed.

(Killian) _640 Revere Beach Blvd_

 _See you tonight x_

She opted to not text back and finished getting ready. With her hair curled and subtle make up on, Emma still had no idea what to wearShe could have totally used Mary Margaret's help. Without her though, Emma grabbed a pair of black leggings and a white cable knit sweater…casual would do…right?

Next she slipped on some flats and grabbed a bottle of wine—isn't that what people are supposed to do? Bring the alcohol?Why was this so difficult for her? She had to make her way over there before she changed her mind about everything.

* * *

The brick house stood tall in front of her. Stone molded on the columns in the front, and the railings seemed to wrap around the house. His house was incredible. She rang the doorbell and fidgeted a bit, the red wine in hand. _Who is this guy?_ She thought as she looked around the house again.

Killian's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Swan, come in." He stood there with the door wide open. Dark jeans clung to his legs and a light grey sweater fitted his torso. Killian ran a hand through his hair that was as disheveled as ever and then beckoned her inside.

She walked towards him somewhat awkwardly as she held up a bottle of wine. "Hey."

He grabbed the wine with one hand and briefly held her hand with his other, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Hey yourself, you look lovely,Emma," Killian said and closed the door behind them. "Would you care for the grand tour now or after dinner? It's almost ready."

"After is fine. Your house is beautiful, Killian," she said in awe.

He led her towards the kitchen, and set the bottle down. Emma placed her purse on the counter, and gave herself a tour through his cabinets until she found wine glasses, then poured a substantial amount of wine in both, handing him one.

His kitchen had a rustic, yet modern feel to it. Hand crafted wood cabinets painted black, and stainless steel appliances. But what Emma found herself dying over was the giant island that filled the middle of the room. She made herself at home on one of the barstools, running a hand over the fine granite counter..

"What are you making? It smells amazing," she asked, sniffing the rich, buttery air.

Killed walked over to the stove. "Ahh, that would be the shrimp florentine. What you are really smelling may be the wine I poured in it…a healthy amount at best." Killian looked back and gave her a cheeky grin..

She raised her eyebrows just as cheekily as his smile. "Trying to take advantage of me, Jones?"

"All in good time, love." He sauntered over to her and leaned his arms out on the counter top across from her. "Would you prefer to eat in this stuffy kitchen, or outside with a magnificent view of the harbor?"

She chuckled over her glass. "I'm not sure if any part of your house will qualify as stuffy…but the latter option does sound more appealing."

"Well, come on then."

From the kitchen was an archway into the living room, she couldn't even being to comprehend the beauty of this home, and then a sliding door that led to the backyard. She felt like she walked on a movie set. Not only was there a pool, hot tub, the works, but he even had lights hung from above the patio furniture. The sun was starting to set as they made their way out. It casted a glow that just enhanced the beauty of this place.

They walked over to the table, and he pulled a chair out for her to sit.

"Killian, seriously—" She started to say as she sat. "How did you manage to get this place? I love my apartment, but I am starting to feel like I'm really missing out by living so close to downtown."

He sat across from her gently placing his glass down. "Actually, it's been in the family for quite some time. I'm from Ireland, but my family had this home here. I kind of claimed it over time and made it my own."

"Tell me, what did you do yesterday? You had raved about your freedom this weekend," he said with a wave of his hand.

She sighed. "Honestly?"

He gave her a shrug, encouraging her to continue.

"Don't laugh at me. I sat at home with my dog and watched Netflix,"Emma said with a little smile. "It was amazing, actually."

"That does sound rather enjoyable. I didn't know you had a dog."

Emma stood up and held her finger up to a confused Killian, signaling him to hold for a moment. She went inside the house and came back with her phone.

She held her phone out to him, and on the screen was a picture of a giant white and fluffy sheepdog mutt. "A couple of years ago, David and I volunteered at a shelter for a work event and I caved. I'm still not sure what he is. His name is Murphy."

"You have that beast of an animal trapped in an apartment? You should have brought him with you!" It was a playful suggestion, but one that made Emma's heart soar. Because she knew even though he was teasing he was still being thoughtful and honest. Somehow she knew.

A few minutes later, they were seated with a gorgeous view and delicious meal—and pretty damn good company.

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked with a crinkle between her brows.

"What's that, Swan?"

She peered up from her food. "Why were you downtown this morning?"

He scratched the back of his ear, a nervous tick Emma's noticed over time. "Well, if we are being honest, I was hoping to run into you."

Emma picked up her wine and sat back in her chair. "You knew where I'd be?"

"I've seen your to-go cups from that same shop everyday.I assumed it was a daily occurrence you could not go without on the weekend as well. If I over stepped, I apologize." His words were sincere and when those blue eyes of his met hers, she melted.

Emma reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "No one has ever gone out of their way for me like that, maybe I should be a little concerned that you pay that much attention, but mostly I am flattered. I'm also really glad you found me."

Its possible her words held more meaning in that moment.

* * *

She helped him clear off the table. They moved around the kitchen getting everything cleaned up. They moved around each other with ease until Emma, clumsy as she is, turned right into his chest. Killian caught her easily and stared down at her. She was a good five inches shorter than him, and being pressed up against him made it more noticeable.

"You alright, Swan?"

"Emma," he said again.

She was staring. She should probably stop, but for the life of her, she couldn't. Her hands were splayed out on his chest, his very muscular chest. Everything about him was so captivating . Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. Killian said something but she didn't know what he said. In fact, everything around her was obsolete. The only thing she was listening to was the voice in her head telling her to just do it. She moved up on her toes and threaded her fingers through his hair. His head lowered, settling his lips so they were barely touching hers. His hands rested on her hips, but she didn't make any further movement, except to rub her nose against his.

"Swan," Killian choked out, swallowing as if his will power was frayed. the man only had so much will power.

"I don't know if it's the wine or what, but I've been trying so hard to keep myself in check for the past few months and I just can't anymore," she whispered against his lips.

He let out a feral groan locking their lips together. It was anything but slow and careful. His kiss was raw and desperate. An underlying tension from Friday night, hell from months ago. Their desire poured through their mouths. Killian tangled a hand through her golden tresses, while the other squeezed her backside and tugging her in closer. Energy surged through them, sparking at every touch. Emma moaned into his mouth, and opened allowing their tongues to dance

When finally their lips slowed to a soft touch, breathing heavily, Killian spoke. "I really love these pants you're wearing." His hand grazed her ass once more.

Emma giggled. "They're called leggings."

"I don't bloody care." He took her lips once more, letting them linger for another second before she settled back on her feet.

He swept his hand over her face, moving her hair, "Come, stay a bit longer before you head home for the night." She grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her to the living room.

The couches were long, leather, and super comfy. Emma could fall asleep here, she thought. As she curled up in the corner, Killian fumbled with music, until he found something to his liking. Emma hummed in agreement of his selection and she happily relaxed. Killian sat next to her and rested his arm behind her.

She shifted into him and allowed him to brush his lips over hers once, twice, and then a third time. They kissed languidly at first, and within moments the spark was ignited again.

Killian hovered over her in an instant. Lips still fused together, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her down to lie on the couch. He settled between her legs. His hand slid up and over her body, and then down her arm until their fingers intertwined. He brought their connected hands over her head while massaging her mouth with his own. Occasionally he bit down on her soft plump bottom lip, but it wasn't until his hips grounded into hers that she stopped.

A soft whimper escaped her before she spoke. "Easy, Tiger. I think it's time for me to go." She disconnected their hands and moved out from under him.

Killian smiled through swollen, red lips and agreed, but wished she'd stay. She says she can't and gives him one more slow kiss before leaving for the night. But before she gets into her car, she takes one final look over her shoulder at the house and sees him in the window staring back. She exhales slow and climbs in the car knowing her life from this point is going to be different.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed! I'd love to hear your thoughts. :-)


End file.
